$y-3=2(x+1)$ Complete the missing value in the solution to the equation. $(-1,$
To find the $y$ -value that corresponds to ${x}={-1}$, let's substitute this $x$ -value in the equation. $\begin{aligned}y-3&=2({x}+1)\\ y-3&=2({-1}+1)\\ y-3&=2\cdot0\\ y-3&=0\\ y&=3\end{aligned}$ Therefore $(-1,3)$ is a solution of the equation.